Not Just Second Best
by LeahKeehl13
Summary: Mello leaves Wammy's house but someone else comes with him.


Not just second best

On the day my world fell to pieces, I was outside having an extremely violent, rather one-sided wrestling match with some unfortunate bastard who felt the need to tell me how much I looked like a girl. Anyway, I was on top of the kid pounding his face into the dirt, with Matt cheering me on, when Rodger walked outside.

"Mello, I need a word with you." But I ignored him; he always needed a word with me, probably for fighting…. Again…. "Mello!" he snapped, "Now!"

I sighed, and then hissed at the kid who was starting to sniffle pitifully. "Who's the girlie now, Bitch?"

I brushed off my clothes and followed Rodger inside, passing Matt. I punched his shoulder lightly; "Be out in a min."

"Kay Mells." He was the only one allowed to call me that.

We passed Near sitting inside building an intricate house of cards. I considered kicking it down but Rodger was right there….

"Near I need you as well," his voice sounded old and tired.

He stood up. "Near" I sneered, nodding at him.

"Mello" he replied in his creepy, monotonous voice. With him he took a plain white puzzle with at least 500 pieces. What a looser, puzzles always annoyed me but Near was as addicted to them as Matt was to gaming or I was to chocolate. We walked down the long white hallway. White was supposed to be calming and stimulating; but I just found it creepy and depressing, it reminded me of the hospital where my mom…. oh never mind. Maybe white reminded me of Near…I don't know.

We entered Rodger's office. He sat at his desk, and Near crouched on the floor to continue his puzzle; but I just stood waiting. We sat in awkward silence for a moment. "What's wrong Rodger?" I said finally.

He sighed deeply and sadly.

"L's dead."

The world froze; I felt a roaring in my ears. Maybe I screamed, I can't remember. "D-dead? B-but how?" Rodger didn't respond and Near still hadn't spoken.

"You mean he was killed by Kira? Is that it?

"Most likely yes," said Rodger slowly.

"He was going to get Kira the death penalty and now…. he's dead? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Mello…."

Near finished his puzzle and dumped it out. "If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're nothing more than a looser."

I glared at Near, how _dare_ he call L a looser. I spoke my voice cold and dreading. "So, between Near and I…. who did he…?"

Rodger hesitated and my heart sank. Why did I even have hope? Of course he would choose the fucking little albino. I have always been second best…. "I'm afraid he hadn't chosen yet Mello…. And now he's dead you see…. Mello, Near? How about the two of you both work together?"

I was shocked, how could he think…? I looked revoltedly at the creepy albino.

"Yes, agreed," the albino in question, said without looking up from his puzzle.

"Impossible, Rodger! You know Near and I don't get along! We've always been rivals…." _So_ many better ways to say that but see Near; I can react logically and unemotionally too…. "Listen Rodger, Near will be the one to succeed L…. Unlike me he'll do the job calmly, without emotion, like he was solving a puzzle"….I built up steam. "I'm leaving the institute too!

"Mello!" said the old man starting to stand.

"Rodger, do whatever you want. I'll be 15 in no time after all" I grit my teeth. "I'll live life my own way."

I stomped out and slammed the door. _My own way_. I went up to the boy's dorm to pack; I threw my clothes and some chocolate into my backpack. I had no money and nowhere to go. Whatever, I'll get by….

Matt walked in; "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm leaving," I replied tersely.

"Leaving where?" I didn't bother to respond. "But Mells…why?"

"L's dead, Near's taking over, and I'm fucking leaving this shithole! Why is that so hard for you to comprehend?" I sighed; it wasn't Matt I was pissed at. I picked up my bag. "Bye Matt, I'll miss you." I said it unemotionally but I meant it more than he could know. And then I walked out without looking back.

I was a ways down the street when I heard someone calling after me.

"Mello! Mello! Mells dammit! Wait up! I turned to see Matt running after me; struggling under the weight of a heavy messenger bag; probably loaded down with video games, wires, and other techie stuff.

When he caught up he held up his hand. "Mello, remember?" Along his palm ran an inch long scar. I did remember. I remembered the cool feel of the knife slicing our skin and the burn of the cuts as we rubbed them together; sealing our friendship in blood. When the cuts scabbed; we picked them so they would scar forever. "Mells?" he pressed.

I hesitated, and then held up my hand, showing my own mark. "Brothers forever," I finally agreed, and together we walked into our destiny.


End file.
